weirdcommunityfandomcom-20200215-history
"The Sons of God Married the Daughters of Men"
In Genesis it says, “the sons of God married the daughters of men”. A whole book, that is part of the Ethiopian Bible, was written about this, called “The Book of Enoch”. In the Book of Enoch it is said that these “sons of God” called the Nephalim (fallen ones) were condemned for giving mankind writing and science. In the Sumerian Books of the Dead these Nephalim are called the “Old Ones”. The Sumerians came from Eastern Europe about 7000 years ago. Gheorghe Rakoczy kept ancient books of skin, that were preserved by copper acetate, in his castle basement, carbon dated to be 10,000 years old. These old books were written in precuniform Sumerian hieroglyphics, composed of phonemes that could be combined to look like those things that were being written about. It looks like almost all writing originated from these figures. They were translated, and they said, in modern terms, that extraterrestrials from the “outer darkness”, all that beyond the Milky Way galaxy, came to Earth and genetically engineered Neandethal Man into Cro Magnon Man. Not to “evolve” them, but just to body switch into to them just to have fun. The federation of fifty races in this Milky Way galaxy, arrogantly calling themselves the “elder gods”, then came and drove out the Old Ones, who were not in Cro Magnon bodies, back out into the “outer darkness”, and genetically engineered Homo Sapiens from a Cro Magnon sample. These “elders” then organized Homo Sapiens into orders of knighthood to exterminate Cro Magnon Man. These orders came down through history to rule the present day One World Order, to what is called today just the Illuminati. In Gheorghe Rakoczy’s old books of skin, preserved by copper acetate and carbon dated to be ten thousand years old, advanced science and engineering are revealed, far more advanced that the technology known today. Known? That which is not “known” is top secret. No extraterrestrials are allowed to bother the Earth except those in the federation of fifty races called the “elders”. But, there are still Old Ones in Cro Magnon bodies. All Cro Magnon males had Double Y chromosomes. You can now see why the originally scientifically found facts, written in middle Twentieth Century textbooks, about “First there were Neanderthals and then Cro Magnons, but what is inbetween is a mystery called the “Missing Link”, has been covered up by rewriting history. These mid Twentieth Century text books can still be found in junk stores and yard sales. The “elders” have an embassy in the Crown Temple, London, England; where also the B.A.R. Association (British Accredetation Registry Association) has its headquarters. Advanced extraterrestrial civilizations use probability transduction travel, and probability transduction communication. In by putting the terms you have questions about in its search slot you can read for example, how to make a radionic machine to receive from and communicate to advanced extraterrestrial civilizations, by using the standardized code used which is the serial numbers of the Kang Xi radicals, for their analogues. You may also learn how probability transduction travel is done, much faster than light, almost instantly, anywhere in the telescopically seeable universe. When the lightspeed equivalency of any analogue of velocity in engineering analogue in other branches of engineering, for example, current in electricity (Philadelphia Experiment), and, entropy production rate, EPR, which is identical with polarity cancellation rate, is surpassed, everything involved is transduced into probability. And there are many more revelations in EnergyandInformation.